Rain
by v4 flower
Summary: [ONESHOT] Everyday, she was just there, standing, on the rain, while I watched her. Wanted her. Even though I never fully knew her. InuKag, Modern AU, with mentions of Ruko and Rook. First crossover fic


Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, and the UTAUs here. Bleh.

Author's Note:

I'm still planning to continue Wish Granted, and I already have a chapter prepared for it. But THIS WON'T COME OUT OF MY HEAD!

Actually this idea came from my wonderful Vocaloid-crazed friend Summer from school so the whole credit goes to her! Thanks so much!

*ahem* Sorry. This is just a one-shot, Modern AU, InuKag.

WARNING: Inu-kun is COMPLETELY OOC.

Rain

by mikumikulover23

It poured rain for nearly a week.

I hated it.

And still, I see her by the other end of the sidewalk, in her yellow raincoat and blue boots, standing, waiting, making me forget I hated the rain for a while.

Ever since I saw her two years ago on the same place, I never forgot what she looked like and always thought, 'We would meet again.' And I was right.

Whenever she sees me, I melt at those small smiles and hellos before she gets inside a taxi and leaves, then I feel that weird fluttering sensation as the stupid rain drenched my raincoat.

What is wrong with me?

My heart is beating faster.

I waited on my side of the road, studying the empty space. She wasn't there, but her sweet scent still lingered around the spot. And she always came back the next day after.

I never talked to her in a way; but its not like I'm embarrassed. Its just really hard to when I don't want her to find out I've been having a secret crush on her, a girl I haven't fully known yet.

I walked inside a coffee shop, where I sat on my favorite seat near the shop window. I gazed at the street, gray contrasting because of the rain.

A woman with bushy pigtails and different eye colours walked to me. "Nice to see you again, Ash. What is it this time?"

"The usual, Ruko." I said without looking. I can tell she nodded, and walked away to get my order.

I would sit there and drink my coffee for a long time until she would come back to her spot.

After a few days, Ruko seemed to notice too. "That girl over there, with the yellow raincoat, you like her, don't you?"

"Maybe, maybe not." I rubbed my hands together. It was hard adjusting to the cold, especially when it was raining for so long.

"Hm. You should go talk to her." She slurped her coffee slowly. "Seems like a sweetheart."

"Yeah, but how can I do that without scaring her off? For ramen's sake, Ruko, I'm a hanyou, and she's human, see the problem?"

"Uh-huh, yeah. But seriously Ash, with all the looks she's been giving you, she practically likes you."

"I don't even know her!" I almost yelled out in the street.

Ruko sighed and tossed the empty plastic Starbucks into a bin. "Then start talking to her, lover boy."

I just looked at the street. She was still there, waiting. When she saw me, she waved hello.

"Go talk to her." Ruko practically dragged me towards girl and then ditched me. Kami, I am so gonna kill her even if it means Rook will also kill me.

She looked even beautiful in person.

"Umm... hi." I said lamely. Wow, I am so dead right now.

"Hey." She kept smiling at me. I wanted to jump into those blue eyes and swim in them forever!

So, I believe we haven't properly met." I handed out my hand and she took it. It felt so soft, yet cold because of the weather. "My name is Inuyasha."

"I'm Kagome, its nice to meet you." So that was her name. It fitted her perfectly.

"Do you wanna accompany me here for a while? I'm not leaving for another couple of minutes."

YES YES YES YES! "Of course, I don't mind at all." I breathed out and she giggled.

"Thanks."

We stood there beside together, and talked. For once, I felt super duper happy. All thanks to coffee loving, sleep addicted woman.

"So can I see you again tomorrow?" she asked me, and I felt my heart flutter.

"Of course," I said, smiling.

"And don't worry about it. Your secret's safe with me." she winked and went in the taxi, then I watched as it drove away.

I kept watching until Ruko leaned her elbow on my shoulder, a smug grin on her face.

"What's with the smug face?"

"I wanted to say 'I told you so,' so, I told you so."

"Keh." I smiled and put the piece of paper on my pocket, being careful not to get it wet.

I'm going to enjoy it tomorrow.

The last few weeks have been great. So great I could die.

Well, not literally.

Kagome is a great girl. She's the complete opposite of any girl I've met before. She's perfect, not to mention honest, kind, and cute-did I say cute? Forget that.

I could spend all day with her. Forever.

Ruko is right. Its time to be brave.

I waited by my usual spot, under the rain, watching for a familiar girl in a yellow raincoat and boots appear.

She came. I took a deep breath, and walked to her.

"Hi again." she greeted my as soon as I came in her view.

"Listen, Kagome, I have a confession to make."

Confusion clearly marked her beautiful face. I swear I could die puking rainbows right now.

"What... do you mean?"

I gulped, and prepared myself, and said, "I-I... I like-love you. Ever since the day I saw you waiting for a ride. I'm thankful because you accepted me for who I am when others didn't. And... I also want... to be the one who will be there for you forever and never leave your side. I promise I'll always protect and love you, Kagome."

"Eh?" She looked super confused right now. I messed it up.

Damn. I was too fast. Too fast. Too fa-

She's kissing me.

"I love you too, baka. I've been waiting for you to say it for a long time."

Oh. My. Ramen.

When she pulled away, I studied her face. She was as red as my favorite shirt right now.

"R-really?" Oh kami, I sound like a girl.

"Yup." I felt her small fingers close upon mine, a soft smile on her face.

I smiled back, and pressed my forehead to hers, looking directly at her eyes.

For the first time, the rain never really bothered me anymore.

I loved it.

End

Author's Note:

Ehehe! I suck! So much! Subaru-kun help meh...

Anyway, I hope you'll like this! All plots go to my bestie Summer, while all characters I simply borrowed to play little roles I got for them. (evil smile)

Author-kun signing out? Or was it Author-chan... Damn it hermaphrodite body of mine! 


End file.
